Psychic Detective Naruto
by Hikasya
Summary: Naruto adalah seorang detektif yang mempunyai kemampuan melihat penampakan arwah. Kemampuan yang didapatkannya dari mata kirinya yang berwarna merah. Ia memiliki kelainan mata yang berbeda warna sejak lahir. Hingga mempertemukannya dengan Serafall. Seorang gadis yang bercita-cita menjadi guru. Inilah kisah sang detektif yang kuliah di Konoha University. Fic request untuk Arafim 123


**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ONE SHOOT**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Serafall**

 **Genre: romance/mystery/crime**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: Alternate Universe (kota Konoha)**

 **Sabtu, 19 Desember 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request dari Arafim 123**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PSYCHIC DETECTIVE NARUTO**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV: SITRI SERAFALL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namaku adalah Sitri Serafall. Umurku 20 tahun. Aku adalah seorang mahasiswi yang kuliah di Konoha University. Asalku dari kota Kuoh. Jadi, selama kuliah di Konoha University, aku tinggal di sebuah apartemen kecil yang kusewakan. Lokasi apartemenku cukup dekat jaraknya dengan kampusku sehingga memungkinkan aku bisa berjalan kaki saja ke kampus. Hal itu bisa menghemat uang yang aku punyai selama kuliah di kota Konoha. Maklum, aku tidak ingin merepotkan keluargaku meskipun aku tahu keluargaku itu adalah keluarga yang berkecukupan. Tapi, aku ingin hidup mandiri dan jauh dari orang tua selama kuliah di Konoha.

Ini menjadi tantangan bagiku. Aku harus membuktikan pada keluargaku kalau aku bisa menjadi seorang guru. Guru yang mengajar di segala mata pelajaran khususnya untuk SD. Jadi, aku mengambil jurusan bagian guru yang mengajar khusus untuk murid SD saja. Inilah cita-cita yang kuimpikan sejak kecil. Sebentar lagi cita-cita itu akan aku capai karena aku sudah memasuki semester tiga dalam masa kuliah yang aku jalani.

Begitulah kesibukan yang aku jalani selama hidup di kota Konoha. Di kota ini jugalah, aku bisa bertemu dengan seorang pria yang bernama Namikaze Naruto. Pria yang seumuran denganku dan satu kampus juga denganku.

Aku bertemu dengan Naruto untuk pertama kalinya saat mencari tahu tentang penyebab seorang temanku menjadi sakit sehabis melakukan uji nyali bersama teman-temannya pada malam hari, di sebuah gudang yang berada di belakang kampus. Temanku itu bernama Gremory Rias. Ia tiba-tiba jatuh sakit dan tidak sadarkan diri saat ditemukan tergeletak di depan gudang. Lalu secepatnya ia dibawa ke rumah sakit oleh orang yang telah menemukannya.

Hampir setiap hari, aku menjenguk Rias. Tapi, Rias tidak kunjung sadarkan diri sejak ditemukan pingsan di gudang itu. Entah apa yang terjadi. Orang tua Rias saja sangat cemas dengan keadaannya.

Karena itu, aku kasihan melihat Rias. Ingin rasanya aku membantu Rias agar Rias cepat sembuh seperti semula. Lalu ada teman yang menyarankan aku agar aku menemui orang yang paling hebat dan jenius di kampus. Namanya adalah Namikaze Naruto. Seorang ketua klub penelitian tentang fenomena alam gaib. Tempat biasanya ia menyendiri dan sekaligus berkumpul dengan para anggotanya yaitu di markas klub miliknya. Letaknya berada tak jauh dari Konoha University.

Atas saran teman satu jurusan denganku itu, aku menemui orang yang bernama Naruto itu. Segera saja aku menemuinya setelah jam kuliahku selesai.

Kesan pertamaku saat bertemu secara tatap muka dengan Naruto di markas klubnya yaitu penipu, menyebalkan dan perkataannya selalu sinis padaku. Padahal tampangnya lumayan tampan. Didukung dengan ciri-ciri fisik yang sangat membuatku tertarik padanya saat pertama kali melihatnya. Sosoknya berperawakan tinggi dan bertubuh atletis. Berambut pirang jabrik acak-acakan. Bermata biru seindah langit. Ada tiga guratan di dua pipinya. Kulitnya berwarna coklat. Selalu mengenakan setelan baju kemeja berwarna kotak-kotak jingga yang tidak rapi dengan bawahan berupa celana jeans hitam serta sepatu sporty berwarna jingga membungkus kakinya. Dia adalah tipe orang yang santai, tidak gegabah dan cuek. Dia tidak suka basa-basi dan cepat bertindak saat ingin menyelesaikan masalah yang aku ceritakan padanya yaitu menolong Rias yang sedang mengalami sakit yang aneh. Tapi, yang sangat mengesalkan itu, dia meminta bayaran atas usahanya untuk menolong temanku itu. Tentu saja aku mau saja membayarnya, tetapi kalau masalah temanku itu diselesaikan olehnya. Huh, dia memang pria yang menuntut imbalan yang lebih di balik menyelesaikan masalah ini.

Usut punya usut, ternyata Naruto mempunyai suatu keanehan yang sangat unik. Kedua matanya berbeda warna. Mata sebelah kirinya berwarna merah, sedangkan mata kanannya berwarna biru. Mata kirinya yang berwarna merah itu, memiliki kemampuan khusus untuk melihat penampakan arwah. Karena matanya yang berbeda warna, membuat Naruto memakai lensa berwarna biru di mata kirinya yang berwarna merah agar tidak diketahui oleh orang banyak. Kalau tidak, Naruto bakal menjadi bahan olok-olokan dan ejekan. Hal itu pernah dirasakan Naruto sejak kecil. Masa kecilnya begitu suram.

Jadi, Naruto melihat Rias dirasuki oleh sesuatu saat aku mengajak Naruto menjenguk Rias di rumah sakit. Rias mengatakan sesuatu pada Naruto walaupun Rias belum sadar sepenuhnya. Lalu Naruto mengatakan padaku kalau Rias dirasuki oleh sosok roh yang baru saja meninggal dunia. Sosok roh seorang gadis yang bernama lengkap Hyuga Hinata. Dia mati karena kehabisan napas dalam ruang kedap suara dan kedap udara yakni di bawah tanah gudang tua di belakang sekolah. Dia dibuang di ruang bawah tanah gudang tua karena dikira mati oleh orang yang telah memukulnya dengan kuat. Ternyata Hinata belum mati. Dia hanya pingsan karena dipukul. Setelah itu, dia sadar lagi dan berusaha mati-matian keluar dari bawah tanah yang gelap itu. Tapi, usahanya itu sia-sia hingga membuat nyawa Hinata tidak tertolong lagi karena kehabisan oksigen di ruang bawah tanah itu. Hinata pun meninggal hampir dua minggu, di ruang bawah tanah itu. Tidak ada yang tahu selain pelaku yang telah membuat Hinata harus mati dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan seperti itu. Sangat miris sekali.

Atas dasar semua kenyataan itu, aku ketahui setelah aku dan Naruto mengalami bahaya saat memeriksa gudang tua di belakang kampus. Gudang tua yang menjadi sumber masalah sehingga menyebabkan Rias sakit. Seseorang memukul Naruto saat mencoba melindungiku. Sehingga bagian atas pelipis mata kiri Naruto terluka parah dan mengalirkan banyak darah. Tapi, untung sekali kami bisa kabur dari sana setelah Naruto menendang pelaku yang telah memukulnya dengan menggunakan sekop.

Aku menjadi panik karena Naruto terluka. Maka aku menutup luka Naruto itu dengan sapu tangan milikku. Dari sanalah, aku baru tahu kalau mata Naruto berbeda warna. Dari sana jugalah, aku mulai mengenal sifat Naruto yang lain. Ternyata di balik sikapnya yang sinis, tersimpan sikap yang sangat baik dan lembut. Terutama padaku sendiri.

Semenjak kejadian pemukulan dengan sekop itu, membuat langkah kami menjadi lebih gencar lagi. Naruto menyelidiki lebih jauh ke gudang tua itu secepatnya setelah mengetahui gudang tua itu akan dirobohkan seminggu lagi. Sedangkan aku juga membantu mencari informasi mengenai Hyuga Hinata itu dengan bertanya-tanya pada penghuni kampus. Kebetulan Hinata seangkatan denganku. Bahkan dalam jurusan yang sama dan aku juga sedikit mengenalnya.

Dalam usahaku ini, mengantarkanku ke dalam jurang bahaya saat diajak oleh dosenku yang bernama Akasuna Sasori. Sasori mencoba membunuhku juga karena menganggap aku terlalu ikut campur dalam masalahnya dengan Hinata. Ternyata Sasori menyukai Hinata. Maka Hinata diajaknya pergi ke gudang tua itu. Di sanalah tragedi memilukan terjadi, Hinata dipukul saat memberontak karena akan diperkosa oleh Sasori. Sasori lepas kendali dan langsung memukul Hinata dengan keras sampai Hinata tak sadarkan diri lagi. Sasori pun panik dan menyangka Hinata sudah mati. Lalu ia menyembunyikan Hinata di ruang bawah tanah di gudang tua agar menghilangkan jejak Hinata untuk sementara waktu. Begitulah kronologis kejadian yang diceritakan Sasori saat hendak membuatku jatuh dari atap gedung kampus. Tapi, untung saja Naruto datang menyelamatkan aku karena diberitahukan oleh arwah adikku yang sudah meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan saat umur 7 tahun. Nama adikku adalah Sitri Sona.

Benar, aku adalah anak pertama dari dua bersaudara dalam keluarga Sitri. Tapi, adikku sudah meninggal akibat kecelakaan. Sebuah mobil menabrak adikku saat mengejar bola yang aku lemparkan tak sengaja ke jalan raya. Adikku pun tewas di tempat usai kecelakaan itu, tepat di depan mataku sendiri.

Sejak saat itu, aku menganggap diriku sebagai penyebab kematian Sona. Aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri. Aku bukan kakak yang baik untuk Sona. Aku sudah membuat Sona pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Hingga perasaan bersalah ini masih melekat kuat di ingatanku. Padahal orang tuaku sendiri mengatakan semua ini bukanlah salahku. Tapi, semua ini adalah takdir dari sang Tuhan. Sona harus meninggal dengan cara seperti itu.

Meskipun itu bukanlah salahku, tapi kejadian tragedi di mana Sona ditabrak, selalu terbayang-bayang di ingatanku. Sona adalah adik yang sangat aku sayangi. Aku selalu berusaha untuk melindunginya. Tapi, aku tidak bisa melindunginya pada saat ia mengalami kecelakaan itu. Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Sehingga aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan adikku sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Padahal aku sendiri yang berharap kalau akulah yang harus mengalami kejadian itu. Bukan adikku. Tapi, itu sama saja aku menentang takdir yang telah terjadi. Aku tidak ingin menyalahkan takdir. Namun, mau bagaimana lagi aku benar-benar terpukul sejak Sona meninggal. Aku merasa hidupku sudah tidak berarti lagi.

Berkat Sona, aku selamat dari kejahatan Sasori. Bahkan Naruto sudah merekam pengakuan Sasori itu dengan ponsel miliknya, saat Sasori hendak membunuhku. Untung sekali aku selamat dan aku sangat bersyukur sekali saat itu.

Pada akhirnya, Sasori ditangkap oleh polisi dan mengakui semuanya saat di kantor polisi. Arwah Hinata sudah tenang di alam sana sejak mayatnya ditemukan tak jauh dari gudang tua itu. Maka Hinata dikuburkan secara layak oleh keluarganya. Lalu Rias pun sadar dan dinyatakan sehat oleh dokter. Tak lama kemudian, Rias sudah boleh pulang ke rumahnya dan menjalani aktifitasnya sebagai mahasiswi.

Sejak saat itu, hubunganku dengan Naruto semakin dekat saja. Apalagi aku selalu menyeret Naruto ke dalam masalah orang lain jika aku tidak sengaja mengetahuinya. Entahlah aku selalu ikut campur dalam masalah orang lain. Hingga menyeret Naruto dalam membantu menyelesaikan masalah orang itu. Apalagi masalah itu berhubungan dengan penampakan arwah. Jadi, hanya Naruto yang bisa menyelesaikan sebuah kasus yang berhubungan dengan penampakan arwah.

Dalam menyelesaikan sebuah kasus, selalu saja aku dan Naruto mengalami bahaya yang sangat serius. Bahkan hampir mencabut nyawa kami sendiri. Tapi, nasib baik selalu berpihak pada kami. Aku bersyukur sekali bisa hidup lagi setelah menjalani berbagai macam bahaya ketika mencoba memecahkan suatu kasus. Hingga sampai aku menjalani program pelajaran praktek kuliahku selanjutnya yaitu aku harus menjalani magang untuk menjadi seorang guru di SD yang bernama Konoha Elementary.

Selama dua bulan, aku harus magang di Konoha Elementary untuk mendapatkan nilai praktek yang bagus di jurusan kuliahku. Aku menjadi guru magang sementara. Aku merasa senang saat menjalani masa magang seperti ini. Inilah yang harus kujalani agar menjadi guru yang sesungguhnya.

Sekarang hubunganku dengan Naruto semakin dekat dan kuat saja. Ia sudah bersikap terbuka padaku. Bahkan aku sudah mengenal siapa dirinya dan keluarganya.

Ternyata Naruto tinggal bersama paman angkatnya yang memiliki pekerjaan sebagai pendeta di sebuah kuil. Paman Naruto bernama Ootsutsuki Toneri. Kemudian Naruto mempunyai kedua orang tua yang juga tinggal di kota Konoha. Orang tuanya adalah pengusaha besar yang sangat sukses. Naruto adalah anak satu-satu mereka. Tapi, Naruto sangat membenci kedua orang tuanya. Aku pun heran dan menanyakan alasannya pada Naruto. Tapi, sampai sekarang pun, Naruto tidak mau memberitahukan alasan mengapa dia membenci kedua orang tuanya. Itu sungguh membuatku sangat penasaran.

Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu. Paman Naruto juga tidak memberitahukan aku sebab mengapa Naruto sangat membenci orang tuanya. Padahal aku ingin tahu sekali. Apalagi aku sudah sangat dekat dengan Naruto dan Toneri-Ojisan. Tapi, rahasia alasan mengapa Naruto sangat membenci orang tuanya masih menjadi misteri bagiku.

Daripada aku memikirkan masalah itu lebih jauh lagi. Apalagi sekarang Naruto dan aku menemukan sebuah kasus baru tentang misteri tetangga sebelahku yang bunuh diri di kamar apartemennya. Tetanggaku itu seorang pegawai kantoran berumur 25 tahun. Namanya Sara. Diduga dia mati bukan karena bunuh diri, tetapi dibunuh seseorang. Hal itu diyakini Naruto karena ia melihat arwah Sara yang menangis dan Sara terus menampakkan dirinya di dekat pintu kamar apartemennya. Di tengah-tengah para polisi sedang menyelidiki tempat kejadian perkara, di mana Sara ditemukan mati dengan cara mengiris pergelangan tangan kanannya sendiri. Naruto terus dihantui oleh penampakan Sara yang menangis tersedu-sedu. Hingga Naruto menyimpulkan pada pihak kepolisian bahwa Sara mati karena dibunuh seseorang.

Dengan kemampuan logika, nalar dan nalurinya sebagai detektif yang berkemampuan bisa melihat arwah. Naruto menjelaskan berbagai kemungkinan itu dengan mengumpulkan berbagai bukti yang ditemukannya berdasarkan petunjuk kiasan yang didapatkannya dari arwah Sara. Para pihak kepolisian sangat mempercayai analisa akurat yang diterangkan Naruto berdasarkan bukti yang didapatkannya. Juga menghadirkan pelaku yang membunuh Sara itu di TKP. Sehingga pelaku pun terpojok dengan semua kronologi kejadian yang sama persis diterangkan oleh Naruto. Ternyata pelaku yang telah membunuh Sara adalah Yahiko Pain. Pain cemburu dan menyangka Sara selingkuh dengan bosnya karena Sara bekerja sebagai sekretaris. Jadi, karena emosi, Pain mencekik leher Sara dengan kain. Saat melakukan aksinya, Pain memakai sarung tangan agar sidik jarinya tidak tertempel pada kain yang digunakannya untuk mencekik leher Sara sampai mati. Lalu ia meletakkan Sara di atas tempat tidur. Pain membuat kesalahan yang keliru. Dia malah mengiris pergelangan tangan kanan Sara dengan pisau belati. Seharusnya orang yang akan bunuh diri pasti akan mengiris pergelangan tangan kirinya dengan pisau. Bukan mengiris pergelangan tangan kanannya. Apalagi Sara bukan tipe orang yang menggunakan tangan kidal. Untuk alasan itu, baik Naruto dan pihak kepolisian juga menyimpulkan kematian Sara karena dibunuh oleh kekasihnya sendiri yaitu Pain.

Pada akhirnya Pain ditangkap juga. Kasus kematian Sara dianggap selesai. Para pihak kepolisian berterima kasih pada Naruto. Naruto selalu membantu para pihak kepolisian dalam memecahkan semua kasus yang sulit maupun kasus yang mudah. Kebetulan juga kepala kepolisian yang selalu ada di setiap kasus yang tengah dihadapi Naruto, kenal dengan Naruto. Kepala kepolisian itu bernama Hatake Kakashi.

Hatake Kakashi adalah pria berambut putih dan selalu memakai masker berwarna putih. Ia sangat mengenal Naruto sejak dulu. Ia juga yang selalu membantu Naruto dalam mengungkapkan kasus yang sangat sulit. Ia tidak bergerak sendirian. Ia selalu ditemani oleh dua anak buahnya yang ahli dalam investigasi dan penangkapan yaitu Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura.

Kini Naruto sedang berbicara dengan Kakashi dan dua anak buahnya itu. Mereka berbicara di dekat pintu apartemen milik Sara itu. Sementara aku berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Aku hanya memilih diam sembari melototi layar ponselku. Ada sebuah pesan singkat terkirim dari orang tuaku. Segera saja aku membacanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV: NORMAL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah berbincang-bincang dengan serius dengan Kakashi dan dua anak buahnya, Naruto melirikkan bola mata birunya sejenak ke arah Serafall. Serafall yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Mendadak ada sesuatu yang menimpa bahu Naruto, Naruto menoleh sebentar ke arah belakang. Rupanya Sasuke.

"Kalau kamu suka dengan dia, nyatakan saja perasaanmu itu, Dobe. Jangan dipendam terus seperti itu. Aku yakin Serafall juga suka padamu," ujar Sasuke yang tersenyum simpul. Ia berusaha menyakinkan Naruto, agar Naruto mau menyatakan perasaannya itu pada Serafall.

Naruto hanya terdiam sambil memandangi pria berambut raven itu. Ia mencerna sebentar maksud perkataan Sasuke itu. Ia sendiri masih bingung di antara dua keputusan yaitu menyatakan cinta atau tidak menyatakan cinta. Dia memang sangat menyukai gadis polos, ceria dan kekanak-kanakan itu.

Terdengarlah suara Sakura yang memanggil Sasuke.

"SASUKE-SAN! AYO, KITA PULANG!" seru Sakura yang sudah berdiri di ujung koridor apartemen itu. Sementara Kakashi sudah pergi duluan meninggalkan Sakura dan yang lainnya.

Sasuke melihat ke arah Sakura. Lalu ia menarik pandangannya ke arah Naruto lagi.

"Ingat yang aku bilang tadi. Semoga kamu memahaminya, Dobe," kata Sasuke menjauhkan tangannya dari bahu Naruto."Aku pergi. Sampai jumpa lagi, Dobe."

Lalu Sasuke berbalik badan dan segera pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terdiam membisu. Sang Uchiha pergi melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah Sakura. Sakura menunggunya dengan sabar. Mereka akan pulang karena hari sudah memasuki malam yang baru saja tiba.

Sasuke dan Sakura sudah menghilang dari pandangan Naruto. Naruto masih terpaku dalam pendiriannya yang masih diam. Sampai telinganya menangkap suara Serafall yang memanggilnya.

"Naruto!"

Merasa dirinya dipanggil, Naruto menoleh ke arah gadis berambut hitam panjang diikat twintail itu. Gadis itu berdiri di dekatnya. Iris ungu beradu pandang dengan saffir biru. Apalagi senyuman yang melengkung terpatri di wajah gadis itu. Sehingga menimbulkan kesan daya tarik magnet yang mendorong Naruto segera mengatakan isi hatinya itu.

"Aku cinta padamu, Serafall," ungkap Naruto secara langsung. Tanpa basa-basi lagi.

Spontan, membuat Serafall kaget mendengarnya. Kedua mata yang membulat sempurna. Mulutnya ternganga lebar.

Hening.

Koridor apartemen itu sungguh sunyi. Tidak ada seorang pun yang terlihat, selain Naruto dan Serafall.

Kemudian Serafall menjawabnya dengan terbata-bata.

"A-Apa? Ka-Kamu cinta padaku, Na-Naruto?"

Naruto terdiam sebentar. Ia menatapnya dengan datar.

"Sudah jelas, kan? Kamu sudah dengar apa yang aku katakan tadi. Aku tidak ingin mengulangnya untuk kedua kalinya. Jadi, aku mau pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa, Serafall."

Pria berambut pirang jabrik itu, langsung menyelonong pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Serafall. Serafall terperanjat.

"Eh, Na-NARUTO! TUNGGU!" teriak Serafall sekeras mungkin."AKU JUGA CINTA SAMA KAMU, TAHU!"

Langkah Naruto terhenti setelah mendengar suara Serafall yang lantang dan menggema di koridor itu. Lantas Naruto menolehkan pandangannya di sudut bahu kirinya.

Serafall tersenyum. Rona merah tipis hinggap di dua pipinya. Kemudian Serafall berlari kecil dan langsung memeluk pinggang Naruto secara langsung.

GREP!

Tindakan Serafall ini sungguh membuat Naruto cukup kaget. Kedua mata Naruto membulat. Rona merah tipis muncul di kedua pipinya.

"Eh, Serafall?"

"Terima kasih, Naruto."

"Untuk apa?"

"Terima kasih untuk semua pertolonganmu selama ini. Kamu sudah menjadi orang yang sangat berarti bagiku. Kamu sudah membuatku kuat dalam menghadapi berbagai macam bahaya. Kamu selalu ada buatku. Terima kasih, Naruto. Aku sungguh beruntung bisa bertemu dengan orang istimewa sepertimu."

Naruto tersenyum simpul sambil membalas pelukan Serafall itu.

"Sama-sama, Serafall. Itu memang sudah menjadi tugasku."

"Hm, Naruto. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu itu."

Mereka berpelukan dengan eratnya di tempat itu. Mereka saling meluapkan segala perasaannya yang telah menyatu setelah menyelesaikan kasus kematian korban yang bernama Sara itu. Arwah Sara yang bergentayangan, masih menjelma tak jauh dari Naruto dan Serafall sekarang. Naruto dapat melihat keberadaan arwah Sara dengan mata kirinya.

Sara, wanita berambut merah panjang dengan mata violet. Ia berpakaian serba rapi. Dengan tangan kanan yang terus mengeluarkan darah, ia berdiri di atas awang-awang. Wajahnya pucat. Dia tersenyum lembut sambil mengatakan dua kalimat ke arah Naruto. Naruto mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sara padanya dengan jelas. Suara Sara begitu terkesan ringan dan tanpa beban.

 **"Terima kasih."**

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sara menghilangkan dirinya secara perlahan-lahan dari tempat itu. Ia segera pergi ke alam yang sebenarnya. Jiwanya sudah tenang dan tidak ada beban lagi yang dipikulnya. Sesuatu yang memberatkan dirinya di dunia ini, sudah hilang berkat pertolongan sang detektif yang memiliki kemampuan melihat arwah. Naruto, sang pria misterius yang jarang tersenyum.

Kini Naruto menunjukkan senyumnya yang lebar sambil terus memeluk Serafall. Dia pun bergumam pelan di dalam hatinya.

'Selamat jalan, Sara-san. Semoga kamu tenang di alam sana. Amin.'

Begitulah yang dikatakan Naruto. Satu kasus sudah diselesaikannya. Hatinya merasa senang karena sudah menolong Sara. Ini semua berkat Serafall juga, pasti Naruto tidak akan mau mengurus kasus ini sampai ke akar-akarnya. Serafall adalah kekuatannya selama ini. Serafall terus mendesaknya untuk segera bergerak cepat menuntaskan kasus ini. Meskipun dia merasa Serafall selalu suka ikut campur dalam sebuah kasus atau masalah orang lain. Tapi, niat Serafall itu baik, hanya bermaksud untuk menolong orang tersebut. Meskipun itu akan mengantarkannya ke jurang bahaya sekalipun, Serafall tetap maju untuk menolong orang itu. Karena itulah, Naruto mulai menyukainya.

Serafall sudah dimilikinya. Lengkap sudah kebahagiaan Naruto. Dia akan selalu melangkah maju bersama Serafall dalam menyelesaikan suatu kasus baru. Inilah jalan hidupnya sejak mengetahui keanehan pada mata kirinya yang berwarna merah. Mata merah yang ajaib. Mata yang tersembunyi di balik kontak lensa berwarna biru. Inilah rahasianya sang detektif berkemampuan misteri yang bernama Namikaze Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Akhirnya selesai juga dan diupdate hari ini!**

 **Sekali lagi di fandom Xover Naruto and High School DxD. Kali ini dengan pairing yang menantang yaitu Naruto x Serafall.**

 **Cerita ini diambil inspirasinya dari komik detektif yang saya punyai yaitu Psychic Detektive Yakumo. Dengan alur yang dibuat sedikit berbeda, untuk charanya diganti sama chara di Naruto and High School DxD. Jadilah hasilnya kayak gini.**

 **Gimana pendapatmu tentang cerita ini?**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih.**

 **Tertanda**

 **HIKARI SYARAHMIA**

 **Minggu, 20 Desember 2015**

 **Fic request untuk Arafim 123 finish!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
